Into the Ancient Storm
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: They must survive the past if they wish to return to the future. Tossed more than three thousand years into the past, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano are caught in a war between the Jedi and the Sith even as they are forced to deal with a consequence of the unexpected time traveling none could have seen coming...AU, KOTOR/CW crossover
1. Prologue: Unplanned Consequence

**Note: **This is my first attempt at a Star Wars (Movies) and Star Wars (Games) crossover that came to me while I was playing _Knights of the Old Republic_ for the third time. (This time, I'm for sure going dark side though I went light side the first two times.) It will follow the game as I played it but events will not occur as they do in the game, not entirely anyway. Some events may stay the same while others may be different. I hope that you enjoy my first attempt at writing a Star Wars/Knights of the Old Republic crossover story. It takes place right after the Mortis Trilogy by the way. Reviews, as always, are much appreciated.

* * *

**Into the Ancient Tempest**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Unplanned Consequence**

In a plane of light and darkness, two entities floated across from each other. One was a beautiful woman glowing brighter than the light that surrounded her while the other was a man that seemed almost to blend in with the darkness that surrounded him. Only their eyes were visible, bright blue for the woman and crimson red for the man. They stared at each other impassively before the silence was finally broken by the woman's soft, barely heard whisper.

"Brother, what have you done?"

The Son folded his arms across his chest eyes glittering dangerously. "As you were so quick to point out to the Chosen One, it is my nature to do what is selfish. This is my vengeance."

"The repercussions of such a thing could ultimately destroy the future," the Daughter said managing to maintain a semblance of calm though it was obvious she was not happy with what her brother did. "Did you not think about your actions before you did it? What will Father think about what you have done?"

The Son shrugged. "No harm will come to them, Sister," he said. "They are merely going to be participants in a greater war than the one they are fighting in. In a way, though it pains me to admit it, I may have helped them."

"And how exactly did you help them?" The Daughter's voice rose and she quickly took a deep breath to calm down.

"Think about it, Sister. By living through the climax of one of the biggest wars in the history of the galaxy, they may learn something that will allow them to win in the war they are currently fighting. Contrary to what you believe, I have not fallen completely to the dark side again. Here, in the Force, I am as I was before the Chosen One was brought to Mortis."

The Daughter closed her eyes briefly. "I do not like this. Father will not approve and he will discover what you have done if he has not already."

The plane seemed to ripple like waves and Father, standing tall in his white robes with a white glow about him; his eyes were chained lightning and his hands were clenched into fists though the Daughter could see he was trying to control his rising anger. He stood in silence on the plane glaring at the Son.

"My Son, what have you done?" he demanded.

The Son faced the Father calmly. "It is my vengeance but it is also a learning experience for them," he said.

"Did you bother to see what the consequences of yours actions would be?" The Father said.

"Daughter said the same thing," said the Son. "I did not think there would be consequences."

"You did not think at all. I know it is your nature to do what is selfish, and your desire for vengeance against the Chosen One is selfish, but even you should have at least made sure nothing happened. He is the one who is needed to bring balance to the Force; how exactly is he supposed to do that now? We do not even know if the consequence will be reversed when he returns."

The Son was starting to look a little worried though it was only because he was her brother that the Daughter was able to tell that much. His voice remained emotionless as he said, "I do not know what you mean, Father."

The Father gazed into the Son's eyes. "Then see for yourself the consequence of your action." He turned his gaze to the plane and the Son followed his gaze before the Daughter watched as he paled eyes showing the shock he was feeling.

"I…I did not mean for that to happen," he said lifting his head to look at the Father.

"What? What has happened?" the Daughter asked.

The Father looked at her and she realized in an instant what had happened do to her Brother's selfish plan and her eyes widened. "No," she whispered. "No, this…this cannot be. Something must be done."

"It is already done. There is nothing we can do but sit back and watch as events unfold. I do hope that your desire for vengeance has not permanently stopped the fulfillment of the prophecy, my Son," the Father said looking at the Son.

The Son lowered his head.

"Surely there must be _something_ that can be done. Can we not at least inform them of what has happened and where they are?" the Daughter asked.

The Father lifted his head. "I shall contact someone who can break through the barrier between the living and the dead. He may be the only one who can warn them of what has happened before they awaken. At least, he will be able to warn one of them."

The Daughter looked into the plane beneath her before she narrowed her eyes when she spotted something, something her brother and father obviously missed. "There is a spark of hope," she said. "I see it. Look."

The Father and the Son looked before the Father lifted his head thoughtfully. "It may be that this spark will be enough to prevent the prophecy from not being fulfilled. I do hope so. That is all we can do right now."

The plane rippled again and the Father was gone leaving the Daughter and the Son alone in silence.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn had spent years trying to break through the barrier that separated the living from the dead to where, right around the time the Clone Wars began, he finally managed to do so for a short time. However, he was not expecting such a disturbance to occur only a few days after he broke through the barrier.

Though Anakin and Obi-Wan thought they were only speaking to Qui-Gon because of how strong the Force was on Mortis, Qui-Gon knew that he would have been able to speak to Anakin or Obi-Wan once they were off the planet.

What he was not expecting was the great disturbance to cause the Force to ripple just as he was about to break through the barrier. It caused him to stagger back. "What was that?" he wondered aloud.

"That was the result of my Son's meddling."

Qui-Gon turned to find the Father, the Force entity that used to exist on Mortis before he killed himself, floating behind him. "What happened?" he asked knowing the Father, guardian of the light and darkness also known as the Son and the Daughter, would know.

"My Son's selfish desire for vengeance has caused this disturbance." Qui-Gon saw what the Father was talking about before the Father added, "However, it is not the disturbance that has me concerned; it is the consequence of my Son's actions. This disturbance has caused something to happen to the Chosen One."

"Anakin? Is he all right?"

"That would depend on how you define 'all right'."

Qui-Gon's eyes widened as what exactly happened to Anakin entered his mind. "How could he have done such a thing? This could hinder the fulfillment of the prophecy."

"Except that there is a spark," said the Father and Qui-Gon saw what he was referring to immediately.

"That may be enough," he said. "What can I do?"

"Go speak to your former apprentice," the Father said. "Tell him about what has happened and tell him that there is only one way to fix this." Qui-Gon saw the way in his mind and he nodded.

"I will not be able to stay long though," he said. "While I may have managed to break through the barrier, I cannot stay for too long."

"You should be able to stay long enough to give your former apprentice the message. Go now. You do not have much time."

Qui-Gon inclined his head before turning his gaze to the barrier and pushed through it as he had done when he spoke to Anakin and Obi-Wan on Mortis. The sensation was unlike anything he has ever felt before, he had gone through it before but it was still a unique sensation. It was as if he had gone cold all over but, eventually, he broke through the barrier.

As soon as he was free, he immediately tried to seek out Obi-Wan's Force signature amidst the chaotic whirlwind in the Force that was the disturbance. He found it eventually and materialized in the eye of the disturbance where he could see his former apprentice and his two companions, one of whom was unconscious.

Obi-Wan turned around as Qui-Gon floated forward. "Master Qui-Gon," he said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I have much to tell you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, "and little time to do it. So just listen—"

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was the short prologue**

**Darth: what's the first chapter going to be about?**

**Blaze: You'll see**

**Mace: hey! Get back here with my Mustang!**

**Malak: It's mine now!**

**Revan: (blasts Malak with bazooka and takes back Mustang) it's mine now, traitor!**

**Bastila: wait. You remember?**

**Revan: in the author's note. I do not in the actual story until the Leviathan arc**

**Bastila: oh**

**Anakin: uh, who are you?**

**Revan: you'll see (disappears)**

**Bastila: I'd better go keep him out of trouble (also disappears)**

**Anakin: do I want to know?**

**Blaze: nope. Please review and I will post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	2. 1: 1: From the Future

**Thank you to The Last One Left 0 who was the only one that reviewed the last chapter. The name of the Jedi Master in this story is OC by the way since she doesn't have a name in the game. Here is the next chapter and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated.**

* * *

**Part One: The Endar Spire**

* * *

**1.**

**From the Future**

The _Endar Spire_ glided through the churning blue tunnel of hyperspace heading toward the Taris system where they were hoping to defeat a Sith fleet above Taris. The Hammerhead-class cruiser was under the command of Jedi Knight Bastila Shan who was currently standing on the bridge watching the churning blue tunnel drift past while thinking.

Her thoughts drifted to Revan. Strangely, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She kept wondering about him, about whether he would actually be able to lead them to the Star Forge while at the same time wondering if it was right of them to reprogram him with a new identity. She knew that the Jedi Council had saved his life, she helped when she created the bond that preserved his life after Malak turned on him, and yet she wondered if the Council's plan would work.

The disturbance struck at that moment and Bastila staggered forward before gazing around. For a moment, she thought they were being attacked until she realized no one else was affected. It took her only a moment to realize that it was a disturbance in the Force; as if to back up her suspicions, Jedi Master Danna Jace walked onto the bridge.

"Did you feel that?" she asked blue eyes looking at Bastila.

"I did. Could it have been the Sith?" Bastila asked.

Danna shook her head. "No, it doesn't feel like it's associated with the dark side. Perhaps meditating on this matter would help clear it up."

"Or, perhaps, I can clear this matter up for you."

The two Jedi whirled around to find the Force ghost of an older man with graying-brown hair and sharp-blue eyes floating a few feet behind him. Bastila immediately noticed that he was flickering as if he couldn't hold his form for that long. She has never actually seen a Force ghost before but she knew that this man was one just by his appearance.

"Who are you?" Danna asked hand going to the hilt of her lightsaber.

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn," the Force ghost said. "I am going to be blunt with you. I am from the future."

"The future?" Bastila echoed. "What do you mean?"

"It is complicated to explain," Qui-Gon said. "I am here to tell you that three people from more than thirty-nine hundred years in the future have been transported here."

"Is that possible?" Bastila's gray eyes narrowed.

"Anything is possible with the Force," Danna said. "Who are these people?"

"You will meet them soon. I suggest that you meet them away from the crew. It might come as a shock to the crew when they arrive. Just know that I have already told one of the three about what has happened and what it is they are supposed to do. He will explain everything to you more. They will be arriving soon most likely in one of the rooms on the command deck. It might be best if you meet them there. It is up to you what you do though."

Danna looked at Bastila. "This is your mission, Knight Shan. What do you want to do?

Bastila was silent reaching into the Force to see what the correct solution would be. It came to her easily and she said, "Let's go meet them. Can you tell us why they are here, Qui-Gon?"

"They were sent here because of a powerful Force entities desire for vengeance against one of them. They are Jedi."

"If they are Jedi and we felt the disturbance associated with them coming to the past," Danna said with a frown, "then it is possible Malak felt it as well."

Bastila was silent. "Malak is already after me," she said, "because of my Battle Meditation. If he feels this disturbance, what is he likely to do?" She wished she knew Malak well enough to know what he would do if he felt the disturbance.

"That I do not know." Danna looked at Qui-Gon's Ghost. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Be patient with one of the Jedi; he will be a little panicky, which is understandable after what happened to him."

"What happened to him?"

"You'll see. I must go now. May the Force be with you." Qui-Gon's ghost disappeared leaving the bridge in silence. None of the crew members had acknowledged hearing anything that had been said though Bastila was sure they had only heard her and Danna's side of the conversation. That was probably why they kept silent and just focused on their tasks.

Bastila turned to Danna. "We should probably go to the command deck and be there to greet our newcomers."

Danna nodded and Bastila turned. "Captain Onasi, you have the bridge," she said and, after hearing Carth's acknowledgement, she and Danna made their way toward the command deck.

* * *

The brilliant blue light subsided gradually and Obi-Wan Kenobi blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light within the room he was lying in. He lifted his head before looking around to notice they were in a room lined with computer terminals that looked older than the ones he was used to; there were also containers and boxes that he supposed were filled with supplies and viewports that allowed a view of the mottled blue lights of hyperspace.

Slowly, Obi-Wan sat up before looking around as the memory of what happened, and what Qui-Gon told him, came back into his mind. He spotted Anakin lying unconscious nearby while Ahsoka was stirring, her head lifting and her large blue eyes scanning the area in confusion.

"Master Kenobi, where are we?" she asked as Obi-Wan pushed himself to his feet and moved over to Anakin's unconscious body. He didn't know what to expect; Qui-Gon had warned him that the time travel they just did because of the Son had caused something to happen to Anakin but he didn't know what that was.

Ahsoka's eyes widened and her lekku twitching in concern when she spotted Anakin's body and she pushed herself to her feet. "Master," she gasped moving toward Anakin's side as Obi-Wan knelt down beside him.

He looked at Ahsoka feeling her concern and fear drift off her in ripples. "He's just unconscious, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said before he stretched out a hand before gently shaking Anakin's shoulder. "Anakin? Anakin!"

Anakin groaned before blinking his eyes open. Obi-Wan sat back on his heels before looking at his best friend, and brother though he only ever admitted that in his mind, as Anakin slowly sat up rubbing his head. His eyes were filled with confusion though as he looked around before he looked at Obi-Wan.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan said quietly, worriedly especially when Anakin seemed to look at him without recognizing him. "Anakin, are you all right?"

"Who's Anakin?" his former apprentice said confused rubbing his head.

Obi-Wan frowned. Something was not right.

"This isn't funny, Master," Ahsoka said frowning as she moved forward and knelt down beside Anakin.

"Master? What are you talking about? Who are you?" There was an edge of anger in Anakin's voice and his eyes hardened.

"Anakin, calm down," Obi-Wan said feeling Anakin's anger begin to escalate. Something definitely wasn't right. _Was this what Qui-Gon warned me would happen when he said something had happened to Anakin when we went back into the past? It looks like he might have amnesia._

"Who are you?" Anakin demanded.

"It's Obi-Wan, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. He didn't know what would happen when he said his name but Anakin's reaction was not exactly what he was expecting.

Anakin relaxed though that frown was still on his face. "I know you," he said. "At least, I think I do. I know your name. Who are you again?" He didn't sound angry but he did sound puzzled.

"What do you remember, Anakin?" Obi-Wan said gently not answering his former apprentice's question.

Anakin frowned puzzled. "I, uh, I don't remember. I…I can't remember anything."

Obi-Wan thought quickly about something that might jog his brother's memory. "What about the Jedi?" he asked. "Do you remember the Jedi?"

Anakin's brow furrowed in puzzlement before his eyes cleared up. "I'm a Jedi, aren't I?"

"Yes you are, Anakin. Do you remember anything? Your training?"

"Training?"

_Okay, that answers that question,_ Obi-Wan thought. "I suppose we'll just have to wait until the person Qui-Gon said we were supposed to meet arrives," he said.

"Wait a minute, Qui-Gon? Master Kenobi, what's going on? Where are we? And what's wrong with Anakin?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi-Wan looked at Ahsoka then at Anakin. "Excuse me, Anakin," he said gently.

Anakin frowned looking at Ahsoka before looking at Obi-Wan who sent reassuring nudges through the Force. Eventually, Anakin relaxed though his eyes were now wary; thankfully, he wasn't angry anymore.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka walked away until they were out of earshot of Anakin before he turned to his former apprentice's apprentice. "Qui-Gon told me that the Son decided to have vengeance against Anakin for what happened on Mortis and that vengeance was sending the three of us back in time. I don't know how he did it but that's what he did. From what Qui-Gon's told me, we're over thirty nine hundred years in the past."

Ahsoka's eyes went wide with shock. "Thirty-nine hundred years? Um, isn't that around the time of what the Republic called the Jedi Civil War?"

Obi-Wan nodded though his eyebrows rose.

Ahsoka shrugged. "Master Skywalker had me study up on past battles and wars."

"I see. Well, that answers two of your questions. As for what's wrong with Anakin, Qui-Gon told me that the Son sending us into the past caused something to happen to Anakin. And, apparently, that is Anakin being amnesiac."

"But he remembers you and he remembers being a Jedi," Ahsoka said.

"I don't know why he remembers my name but he doesn't exactly remember me, Ahsoka. He only knows my name. Based on the fact that he remembers he is a Jedi, I think he might remember what he learned even if he doesn't remember who trained him."

"So what do we do?"

"We have to be honest with him, Ahsoka. If his amnesia's temporary then he will remember us eventually and I know Anakin well enough to know he will not take well to being lied to."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement before the two of them walked back to Anakin who had gotten to his feet and was looking around the room. He looked at Obi-Wan. "Where are we?" he asked.

"I do not know," said Obi-Wan. He was being honest; he didn't know where they had been dropped off. "I know we're supposed to meet someone. Qui-Gon said as much to me."

"Who's Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked.

"I'll tell you later. It looks like our welcoming committee has arrived." Obi-Wan turned as the door to the room slid open and a young woman with long brown hair and gray eyes. At her side was another older woman with black hair. They were dressed in the tan and brown robes with lightsabers hanging on their belts.

"Hello," the brown-haired woman said walking forward.

Obi-Wan inclined his head in greeting. "Which one of you is Bastila Shan?" he asked.

"I am. We were told you were coming," said the woman.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I suppose it would be best if we started with introductions." He looked at Anakin who was gazing at the two Jedi with narrowed eyes and he could feel wariness coming off him.

He turned his gaze back to Bastila. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, these are my companions Ahsoka Tano," he nodded to Ahsoka, "and Anakin Skywalker." He nodded to Anakin.

Bastila nodded. "Now then, Qui-Gon told us you would tell us what happened, why you're here and what you're supposed to do while you're here," she said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Perhaps it would be best if we sat down." He walked over to Anakin and gently placed a hand on his shoulder as the five of them sat down in the middle of the room. Anakin was watching Bastila clearly trying to figure out whether to trust her or not as well as figure out if he knew her though he didn't.

"As Qui-Gon probably already told you," Obi-Wan began, "we are from more than thirty-nine hundred years in the future. A powerful Force entity known as the Son desired vengeance and decided to fulfill his vengeance by sending the three of us to the past. I don't know why he sent us to this time but that's what happened. Qui-Gon told me that the only way we stand a chance at getting back to our own time is helping you finish your war against Darth Malak."

Bastila exchanged glances with the Jedi with her. "You would help us in our fight against Darth Malak?" she asked.

"To be honest, we do not have a choice. Qui-Gon seemed to suggest that our only chance to get home will come when the war you are fighting ends and he suggested that we had to help you or we might miss our chance to get back to our own time."

"We could use all the allies we can get," the Jedi with Bastila said, "however, we cannot know whether to trust you or not."

"We cannot trust you either," Anakin retorted.

"True. Trust is hard to earn in times of war."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I could not agree more."

"What do we do now?" Ahsoka asked.

"We are heading toward Taris right now," Bastila said. "Perhaps we can continue this discussion later. You three look like you could use some rest. I'll escort you to spare crew quarters. They usually only fit two people but I'm sure you might be able to make room for three."

Anakin looked even more wary and he looked at Obi-Wan. "Do we trust her?" he asked.

"We cannot trust her but she is the only one who can help us especially since we don't know enough about the time period we're in to survive on our own," Obi-Wan said gently.

Anakin still looked puzzled. "I don't understand."

"I know, Anakin. I wish I could help you understand but I can't." Obi-Wan wished he could help Anakin but with Anakin's amnesia, surviving in a different time period was going to be a bit harder. He placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder before guiding him after Bastila as she led the way out of the room, Ahsoka walking behind them while the other Jedi brought up the rear.

* * *

Anakin was confused for lack of a better definition for his current state of mind. He didn't know what was going on, who he was with, who he was and yet he remembered the name Obi-Wan. The man at his side claimed to go by his name and Anakin seemed to know that the man could be trusted. The woman who called herself Bastila, the woman she was with and the Togruta were another story. He didn't know them though a part of him felt he should know the Togruta but his mind blanked when attempting to figure out why he was feeling that way. At least he knew her name, Ahsoka, but only because Obi-Wan had mentioned it.

His mind felt empty for some reason and he didn't know why. He couldn't remember anything except for the name Obi-Wan and that he was a Jedi. _What was a Jedi again?_ Anakin wondered before looking at Bastila who was talking quietly with Obi-Wan.

_Is she a Jedi?_ He wondered silently.

"Master, are you all right?" Anakin turned to find Ahsoka falling into step beside him.

"Why do you call me that?" he asked; in truth, he felt he should know why and yet the reason eluded him.

"Oh, uh, it's because I'm your Padawan," Ahsoka said.

"Padawan?"

"Apprentice, you're training me to be a Jedi," Ahsoka said.

"What's a Jedi?"

Ahsoka stumbled in surprise while Obi-Wan looked at him coming to a stop in his walking. "You said you remembered you were a Jedi," Obi-Wan said.

"I know I am but I don't know—well don't remember—what a Jedi is," Anakin said.

"Oh. I will explain when we get to our room, Anakin," Obi-Wan said and the group began walking again.

They continued to walk down the corridors past blast doors and around corners until they reached the crew quarters. As they walked, they past by soldiers patrolling the ship and Anakin could hear Obi-Wan asking Bastila questions about the ship they were walking through.

"It's called the _Endar Spire,_" Bastila said. "It's a part of the Galactic Republic Navy and was assigned to me. We're supposed to use it to push Malak and the Sith back but we haven't seen action since we set out for Taris. Hopefully, nothing will happen during this trip."

"I see. And what exactly is your mission?"

Bastila hesitated.

"If we are going to work together then we are going to have to know as much as possible," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"I know. I just feel it would be better if we talked to the Jedi Council before we speak more about this. Here, these quarters are empty. If something happens then I will send someone to contact you. For now, I think it would be best if we left you alone so that you can rest." Bastila stepped away from the quarters before watching as Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka walked into the quarters. It was small with two beds, two footlockers and screens on the wall.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Ahsoka asked sitting down on one of the beds.

Obi-Wan guided Anakin toward the other bed and the two of them sat down. "It might be best if I answer Anakin's questions now." He turned his gaze to Anakin. "All right, Anakin, what question do you want me to answer first?"

Anakin frowned thoughtfully. He wanted to know who Qui-Gon was but that could wait. There was a more pressing matter in his mind—"Will you tell me what a Jedi is?"

"We are peacekeepers in the galaxy," Obi-Wan said. "Though, recently, we've had to become soldiers. It's not what we normally do in our own time though we do take part in negotiations and conflicts that sometimes need Jedi involvement in order to be solved." He went on to describe more about the Jedi but as he talked, Anakin found himself remembering everything Obi-Wan was telling him.

"I remember that now," he said.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows as he fell silent. "You do?"

Anakin nodded. "I remember someone telling me all this after you started talking about them but I don't know who was telling me," he said. "But why can't I remember anything else?"

"It's because you have a form of amnesia. Based on the fact that you were able to remember what you learned about the Jedi after I started talking about them, I think your amnesia's only temporary."

Anakin nodded slowly. That would explain why he couldn't remember anything about Obi-Wan or the girl that called herself his apprentice. "Is she," he nodded to Ahsoka, "my apprentice?"

"Yes. She became your apprentice about a year ago. You were knighted six months before she became your apprentice."

Anakin nodded though Obi-Wan's words didn't bring back any memories of Ahsoka being his apprentice.

"You still don't remember her or her being your apprentice, do you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No I don't," replied Anakin before he looked at Ahsoka but he still didn't remember her. She didn't look familiar at all at least not entirely. "I feel like I'm supposed to know her but I just…I don't."

"I'm sure it will come back to you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently.

Anakin turned his gaze to him. "I know your name but I still don't know you. How do you know me?"

"I was your Master, Anakin. I was the one that trained you to be a Jedi," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin blinked. "Oh." He remained silent for a long moment before he said, "Are we really going to help this Bastila person?"

"We really don't have a choice, Anakin. We're not in our own time and helping Bastila and the Jedi win this war against Darth Malak and his Sith might be the only way to get back to our own time."

"Is it because this Qui-Gon said that?"

"Yes."

"Who's Qui-Gon?"

Obi-Wan was silent and Anakin could sense that it was a painful subject for him. "Qui-Gon…was my master," he said finally. "He was the one that first brought you to the Jedi Order. Unfortunately, he was killed twelve years before we were sent back to this time."

"Oh. You really cared about him, didn't you?"

"He was my master. I will always remember him but I have let him go."

"But you still care about him?"

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. "I will be honest to you, Anakin, I do still care about him. He was like a father to me."

"And me?" Now Anakin was truly curious. He knew he was Obi-Wan's apprentice but he was wondering if he was ever more than that. He didn't know why but he felt it was important.

"Why do you ask?" Obi-Wan's voice was calm, emotionless.

Anakin looked at him. "You said this Qui-Gon was like a father to you and he was your mentor. And I guess I'm just curious. I don't know why but I feel it's important." He shrugged because he really didn't know.

Obi-Wan continued to look at him but said nothing.

"You told me that we had to be honest with Anakin, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka put in.

"I know," Obi-Wan said. "It's…not easy for me to admit my feelings. I was raised since infancy to release all emotion into the Force. But…" He broke off.

"But what?" Anakin asked impatiently.

Obi-Wan's lips quirked. "Still as impatient as ever," he said before he sighed and said, "I guess I will take a page from your book and be straightforward about it. You're like a brother to me, Anakin."

"Really?" Anakin frowned unsure of whether to believe him or not.

"Really," Obi-Wan said. "I don't know if you believe me or not but I hope that you can at least sense that I'm telling the truth."

Anakin remembered everything he learned as a Jedi though he didn't remember who trained him until Obi-Wan told him. He just somehow remembered all of the skills he learned before he got amnesia. One of those skills was using the Force to detect whether someone was lying to him. He did just that; reached into the Force and touched Obi-Wan's mind; he discovered that Obi-Wan was telling the truth.

"You are telling the truth," he said.

"So, uh, does this mean he _does_ remember everything he learned when he was an apprentice?" Ahsoka asked.

"It would appear that way yes," Obi-Wan said. "I think it would be best if we got some rest."

"All right but there are only two beds—"

"You and Anakin each take a bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Obi-Wan stood up before looking at Anakin. "Go to sleep, Anakin. Maybe you'll regain some of your memories while you sleep."

"Maybe," Anakin said doubtfully but he did as he was told and lied down on the bed. Closing his eyes, he turned onto his side and was surprised when he fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Bastila meditated on the bridge of the _Endar Spire _thinking about the arrival of the three Jedi from the future. She had to wonder how their arrival on the _Endar Spire_ was going to affect everything and she wondered how the Council was going to react to their arrival. She also had to wonder about Anakin; the way he was asking what a Jedi was and not recognizing Ahsoka though it was obvious Obi-Wan knew the girl just as well as he knew Anakin. It would make sense that Anakin knew Ahsoka and yet he didn't.

_Could he be suffering from amnesia? That would make sense,_ Bastila thought.

"What's on your mind, Bastila?" Danna asked kneeling down beside Bastila.

Opening her eyes, she looked at the Jedi Master. "I'm thinking about our three new arrivals and about one of them, Anakin."

"Yes, I sensed something was off with him as well. He seemed so confused and wary and he didn't know one of his companions though it's obvious she knows him."

"I think he might have amnesia," Bastila said.

"It's possible though I do not know how he would have gotten it. Perhaps it happened when they were transported here."

"Perhaps."

"Something else worries you, young one."

"I'm just wondering how the Council will react to these three new arrivals," Bastila admitted. "Besides you're right and we do need all the allies we can get. But will they be able to help us?"

"That remains to be seen. You look like you could use some rest, Bastila. Why don't you go to your quarters? We won't be leaving hyperspace for another couple of days and if we have to fight then you're going to need rest if you want to use your Battle Meditation."

Bastila yawned. "I guess I could use a few hours of sleep," she said. "Just wake me up in a few hours."

"I will."

Bastila stood up, stretched and walked toward the door that led off the bridge and headed toward her own quarters. As she walked, she found herself wondering if the three newcomers would be of any help in their war against Malak and the Sith. She hoped they would be; with Malak's seemingly endless fleet of ships, and all the soldiers and dark Jedi who followed him, they definitely needed all the help they could get.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was the eight page first chapter of this story being posted the day after I posted the prologue**

**Darth: what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: Revan's finally being introduced and some other things**

**Darth: will the attack on the **_**Endar Spire**_** occur in the next chapter?**

**Blaze: possibly. It might occur in chapter 3. I don't know yet**

**Darth: I guess it just depends**

**Blaze: yup so please review and I will post chapter 2 as soon as I possibly can (possibly tomorrow)**


	3. 1: 2: Attack on the Endar Spire

**Thank you to the 5 people who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest. Oh and Revan's name comes from a random Star Wars name generator I found online (I played as a female Revan so I couldn't use the names I used the times I played the game.) Oh and once again, quotes are not right though it does follow the gameplay somewhat. Here is chapter 2 and I hope that you like it; reviews, as always, are much appreciated**

**2.**

**Attack on the Endar Spire**

It was quiet onboard the _Endar Spire._

Anakin couldn't sleep. A day had gone by since he, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka arrived in the past during a time that he figured occurred in history though he didn't remember at what point in time they were in. At least, that was the way it was until Obi-Wan explained it the morning after they arrived on the _Endar Spire_. After that, Bastila finally saw fit to give the three time travelers a little more information on their mission but all she told them was that they were expecting a battle when they reached Taris.

"We are to defeat the Sith Empire's invasion fleet at Taris," Bastila had said but left it at that and Anakin wondered if there was something she wasn't telling them. He had posed the question to Obi-Wan who told him that if Bastila was keeping something from them then it was because she either didn't know if she could trust them with it or she didn't have permission from the Council.

Anakin didn't like it but then he didn't trust Bastila. In truth, he didn't trust anyone but Obi-Wan and that was only because he didn't remember anyone but Obi-Wan and that was only his name. Obi-Wan did his best to help Anakin with his memory loss but it was doing little good because Anakin's memories hadn't started returning to him since he remembered what he learned about the Jedi. It was frustrating not knowing who he was or anything from his past.

And that was perhaps another reason why he was wide awake in the middle of the night gazing up at the ceiling. Sighing when he realized staring at the ceiling wouldn't help him get to sleep any faster, Anakin sat up before swinging his feet off his bed. He looked toward Obi-Wan who was fast asleep on the floor and then at Ahsoka who was curled up with an arm hanging off the bed.

Anakin wondered if he would get into trouble if he decided to wander the cruiser. Maybe walking around would tire him out and allow him to fall asleep. It wasn't likely but anything was better than staring at a ceiling all night long. At least he could familiarize himself with the cruiser and he was actually excited at the idea of exploring a ship he's never been on before. That surprised him a little.

_Besides, it's not like I'll be doing any harm,_ he thought standing up. He reached for his lightsaber, he had discovered earlier that he preferred having it with him just in case even though he was pretty sure nothing would happen, and walked out of the room.

Exploring the cruiser was actually rather fun. The plus side was that the soldiers who were on duty didn't bother him and, once they caught sight of the lightsaber, actually called him 'master Jedi', which struck Anakin as odd. He was a Jedi but he wasn't a _master_, was he? Or was it just how soldiers greeted Jedi period in that time period? He just didn't know.

He explored ever portion of the _Endar Spire_ that he could reach. He was able to get a brief look at the engines on the engine deck and explored the command deck as well as other portions of the crew quarters. He didn't even know where he was going; he was just wandering deep in thought though he wasn't entirely sure what he was thinking about. However, it did little to help him with his sudden bout of insomnia and he couldn't help but sigh in frustration.

"Are you lost?"

Anakin jumped before turning around to find one of the soldiers he had seen roaming the area. Normally, they didn't talk to him other than to greet him and go about their business. The soldier that spoke to him was a few inches shorter than him dressed in the same armor as the rest of the soldiers Anakin's seen wandering around. He had dark brown hair cropped short in the traditional military haircut and eyes of the same color and yet Anakin could feel his strong Force presence.

The man smiled a little. "I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you," he said.

"It's fine," Anakin said. "I didn't sense you come up."

"Surprising that I was actually able to sneak up on a Jedi."

"Shouldn't you be working or something?" Anakin was curious since this man was the only one who actually talked to him since the other soldiers didn't.

The man shrugged. "I'm off duty. I was actually heading back to my quarters when I spotted you. I thought you might be lost though I do not see how a Jedi could get lost."

Anakin chuckled. "This is my first time on this ship and I was just familiarizing myself with it. You know, just in case." He looked around with a frown before adding, "Although, I think I might be lost." They were standing at a four way intersection and Anakin, who had been deep in thought when he had entered the intersection, didn't remember through which corridor he came from.

The man smiled a little. "Where are you staying? I learned the layout of this ship when I was first transferred here so I know where everything is."

"The crew quarters."

The man raised an eyebrow. "I would have thought the Jedi's quarters would be someplace different. I'm heading that way anyway now that my shift's ended. I can show you the way."

"Thank you," Anakin said. "Uh, can I know your name?"

If the man was startled by Anakin's sudden question, he didn't show it as he said, "Ensign Derin Terra."

Anakin nodded knowing he should probably introduce himself. Obi-Wan had said his name when he introduced the three of them to Bastila and Anakin trusted him. If Obi-Wan said that was his name then Anakin believed him. "I'm Anakin Skywalker," he said.

"It is nice to meet you," Derin said. "Let's get going. I would like to get some sleep before my next shift starts."

Anakin nodded before following Derin as he led the way down the corridor to the left of where Anakin was standing. They walked in silence and Anakin found himself thinking about Derin's strong Force presence and the fact that he knew nothing about it. _If I hadn't been so focused on my thoughts, I am sure I would have sensed him,_ he thought. He decided not to mention that fact to Derin.

They finally reached the crew quarters and Anakin found he remembered the way to his quarters from there. He turned to Derin. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome." Derin walked away toward his quarters and Anakin made his way toward his.

He entered it and was surprised to see Obi-Wan awake. He was standing in the center of the room, arms folded across his chest and one eyebrows raised in question. "Where have you been?"

"Exploring," Anakin said walking over to his bed and sitting down. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to familiarize myself with the layout of this ship."

Obi-Wan relaxed before walking over to join him and sitting down at his side. "Did it trigger anything?" he asked.

Anakin frowned shaking his head. "Should it have?"

"You've always liked anything that does with mechanics," Obi-Wan explained.

"That'd explain why I was excited about exploring a ship I've never been on," Anakin said as he thought back to his initial feeling when he first came up with the idea.

"It's a start. I have a feeling some of your memories will come back when you get behind the controls of a ship since I know for a fact you love flying."

"I do."

"Oh yes." Obi-Wan smiled. "That is something that you've always loved from the moment I first met you."

"Really? When was that?"

"I think you should get some sleep, Anakin."

Anakin shook his head. "I doubt I'll be able to go to sleep. Even wandering around the ship did nothing to help me. I'm still not tired." He looked at his former master. "Will you tell me something about my past? It might trigger something."

"Very well. How about I tell you a little about when you were my apprentice."

"That might work," he said.

"I hope so," Obi-Wan said.

* * *

The trembling of the room jolted Revan, knowing to everyone else including himself as Derin Terra, out of his sleep. He sat up sharply in confusion as the room trembled violently again as if it was caught in the shockwaves of a supernova. He barely registered that as he got to his feet still unsure of what was going on.

The door to the room opened and a man entered the room. "The _Endar Spire_ is being attacked," he said without preamble. "Get dressed. We need to get to the bridge."

"Who are you?" Revan had to ask.

"Ensign Trask Ulgo. I'm your bunkmate but we work different shifts, which is why you've never seen me. We must go. Bastila is going to need all the help she can get."

It took Revan a moment to remember where he was; he had been transferred to the _Endar Spire_ prior to their departure to Taris and he briefly recalled that Jedi Knight Bastila Shan was the commander in charge of the _Endar Spire _and that she was a Jedi.

_Just like Anakin,_ Revan thought remembering the dark-blonde haired, tall Jedi he had met two days earlier. He wondered where he was but figured he was defending Bastila. "Give me a few minutes to get ready," he said before dashing toward the footlocker where he knew his armor and equipment were stored.

After getting dressed and equipping a blaster rifle, he followed Ulgo as he led the way out of the room. The cruiser shuddered again as multiple explosions tore through the ship as the two soldiers dashed down the hallway. They were about to reach another door when their comlinks beeped and a voice drifted over them.

"_This is Carth Onasi—the Sith are threatening to overrun our position! We can't hold out long against their firepower! All hands to the bridge!_"

"That was Captain Onasi. We should probably head to the bridge," Ulgo said looking at Revan who nodded in agreement.

"Let's move out," he said and the two of them began moving again. They were making their way through the crew quarters, past doors, until Revan spotted a few Sith killing a Republic soldier. Not even waiting for the Sith to notice they were there, Revan took aim and fired several times until the soldiers fell.

"Nice shooting," Ulgo said.

"Let's keep moving," Revan said.

"You're right. We need to get to the bridge. Bastila is going to need all the help she can get." The two dashed off again past another door only to find themselves faced with more Sith that they took out with practiced eased.

Revan lowered the blaster rifle. "This almost seems too easy," he said.

"You can say that again."

Revan jumped before glaring at Anakin who had appeared practically out of thin air at in front of him. "When did you get here?" he asked.

"Just now," Anakin said.

"Who are you?" Ulgo asked.

"This is Anakin Skywalker, he's a Jedi," Revan said looking at the ensign at his side.

"I've never seen him before."

"Uh, we should probably focus on getting to the bridge," Anakin said. He pointed to the door they were just about to enter before adding, "There are a lot of…Sith past those doors."

Revan narrowed his eyes a little when he heard the slight hesitation in Anakin's voice just before he said Sith. He decided not to worry about it since Anakin was right; they needed to focus on getting to the bridge and help Bastila. "Do you have any idea how this happened?" he asked as the three began moving.

Anakin shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure. Obi-Wan thinks the Sith somehow knew we were heading to Taris and pulled us out of hyperspace when we entered the system or something like that."

"Obi-Wan?"

"Uh, let's talk about that later." Another series of explosions caused the cruiser to rock nearly knocking the three of them off balance and Revan found that he could wait to hear what Anakin had to say.

The three of them headed toward the door and past it. They skidded to a halt when they spotted three Sith. Anakin's lightsaber was ignited and in his hand and he was already charging straight into the battle before Revan and Ulgo had a chance to even lift their weapons. Revan shook his head but said nothing as he and Ulgo joined in the battle.

* * *

"Where's Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked as he turned around to find Ahsoka joining him. They were in the hallway just outside the bridge though Obi-Wan could sense that Bastila was already making her way to the escape pods. It was a good thing too; Bastila had warned them, through their comlink, that the Sith were likely after her just before she left.

Obi-Wan had just been leaving his quarters when Bastila told him that and he, Ahsoka and Anakin decided to head toward the bridge. At least, what was what Obi-Wan had decided; Ahsoka had followed his lead but Anakin said something about helping the rest of the crew get off the cruiser.

_Even with amnesia, you still have a great capacity to care,_ Obi-Wan thought. He knew Anakin was compassionate to a fault; he always looked after the well being of his troops back in their own time. Though the soldiers onboard the _Endar Spire_ weren't his troops, Anakin was still compassionate enough to help them.

However, he was expecting Anakin to be just behind them.

He had been separated from Ahsoka during the fight to the bridge but, thankfully, Ahsoka looked like she was all right. Now he had to wonder where his former apprentice was.

Ahsoka took a few deep breaths to get her breath back. "I don't know. I didn't see him. I think he's still in the crew quarters," she said.

The ship shuddered violently again nearly tossing Obi-Wan off his feet but he ignored it as he watched more Sith round the corner. The boarding ships had landed in various places throughout the cruiser but, thankfully, none of them had landed on the command deck where the escape pods were located. However, Obi-Wan felt a dark presence through the Force. He frowned wondering if it belonged to a dark Jedi; Bastila had told him that Malak had dark Jedi following him.

"I can sense a dark side presence, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka said.

"I sense it too," Obi-Wan said. "Come on, we need to buy time for Bastila to get off the cruiser."

"Why is she so important, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan remembered that Bastila had only told him of why the Sith were after her when she told him they were after her soon after the attack began. "It's because she possesses a power that Malak could use to win this war. We can't let that happen at least I'm pretty sure we can't let that happen. All I know is that we have to help them win this war if we stand a chance at getting back to our time and I'm just figuring the Republic has to be the one to win."

"It would make sense," Ahsoka agreed before she ignited her lightsabers in the reverse handgrip she preferred. Obi-Wan also ignited his lightsabers as the Sith rounded the corner before the two of them launched themselves into the battle.

* * *

Anakin cut his way through the last of the Sith who were attacking before turning to look at Derin and Ulgo. "You all right?" he asked deactivating his lightsaber. He was thankful he remembered how to fight with a lightsaber, he figured Obi-Wan had taught him, but he still wished he didn't have amnesia.

"We're fine. Let's keep moving. We're almost at the bridge," Ulgo said.

Anakin nodded and the three of them took the left corridor and headed through the door only to find the Jedi Anakin remembered being with Bastila when he, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka first arrived on the _Endar Spire_ locked in a deadly dance with a dark Jedi.

"That's another one of the Jedi who accompanied Bastila. We should probably sit this one out," Ulgo said to Derin while Anakin wondered if he should intervene. The Jedi was holding her own against the dark Jedi and he could see that she was breaking through the dark Jedi's defenses. One last strike and the dark Jedi fell to the ground.

The victory was short-lived however when a disturbance flashed through the Force. Anakin felt it and reacted almost instantly Force pushing the Jedi just as the wall panel she had been standing beside exploded. The Jedi went flying out of harm's way to crash hard into the wall.

Anakin winced. "Sorry," he said moving to the Jedi's side and holding out a hand to help her to her feet.

"It's fine. You saved my life," the Jedi said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Come on, Bastila is going to need our help," the Jedi said. "Let's go. The bridge is through here." She led the way through the door while Anakin, Derin and Ulgo followed her.

There were two Sith soldiers there but the Jedi and Anakin took them out before they had a chance to fire their weapons. They hurried past the last door and entered the bridge; it was filled with the bodies of soldiers killed by the assault from the Sith's flagship but Anakin didn't see any of them as Bastila, Obi-Wan or Ahsoka. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka should have reached the bridge by then since they had gone straight there while Anakin had taken a detour to help the crew get out.

"Looks like Bastila's probably already reached the escape pods," the Jedi said. "And your companions probably already reached the escape pods as well."

Anakin nodded in agreement before following the Jedi as she took the lead and led the way around the bridge. Unfortunately, the Sith's flagship chose that moment to fire on the bridge. The resulting explosion sent Anakin, the Jedi and Derin flying to the ground but Ulgo had been a bit too close to the portion of the bridge the Sith fired on.

Anakin winced as he pushed himself to his feet when he felt the death spike through the Force and he could tell just by the way the Jedi had flinched as well that she had felt it too. She shook it off as she said, "I am sorry for the loss but there is nothing we can do and we must keep moving."

Another explosion caused them to stumble but this time they managed to keep their footing as they dashed toward the door. The door slid open and the three companions entered the room before heading toward the next door but the Jedi suddenly stopped.

"What is it? Why are we stopping?" Anakin asked.

"There's a dark Jedi on the other side of that door," the Jedi said pointing.

"So? We can take him," Anakin said. _At least, I think I can. Hmm, now that I think about it, I don't remember ever fighting someone else with a lightsaber. I should probably ask Obi-Wan about that,_ he thought.

"No," the Jedi said. "You two need to get out of here. I'll distract the dark Jedi."

"But I can—" Anakin began to protest.

"Look," the Jedi said turning to gaze at Anakin. "This cruiser is about to blow. Once the Sith realize Bastila is no longer onboard, as I am sure she's already gone, they will blow this ship." She dropped her voice so that Derin couldn't hear before adding, "You know as well as your two companions do that the only way the three of you can return to your time is if you see this war to its end and you can't do that if you get killed here. I know what I am doing. You must get out of here with Derin."

"Why is he so important?" Anakin asked; he could sense that the Jedi knew more than she was saying. He frowned before adding, "Does it have something to do with his extremely strong Fo—"

"Just go," the Jedi interrupted him. "Get out of here before it's too late." She turned around and dashed toward the door before Anakin could respond and disappeared into the next room.

"What do we do know?" Derin asked.

Anakin stared after the Jedi wondering why the Jedi interrupted him just before he told her about Revan's strong Force presence. Derin's words brought him back to the present and he sighed as he realized she was right; he could feel that they were running out of time.

"We need to get to the escape pods," he said before he turned around and dashed into the room adjacent to the one they were in. Derin ran after him.

* * *

"Are there any more people onboard other than Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ahsoka, breathless, looked at the captain to whom Obi-Wan was speaking. She remembered being introduced to him the day before; Captain Carth Onasi. Carth was working the computer terminal near the escape pods and he looked up at Obi-Wan's words.

"There are two, your friend and another Ensign. I'm tracking them through the life support systems. There are only two more escape pods left and you two should take one."

"We can't…leave Anakin," Ahsoka protested still breathless from their run to the escape pod bay.

"The pod will only hold at most three people," Carth said. "All five of us will not be able to fit if we all go at once. I'll stay long enough for your friend and the last survivor to get here."

"Come on, Ahsoka. Captain Onasi's right. We need to go," Obi-Wan said turning to look at the young Togruta and, lowering his voice, he added, "Anakin will be fine. He remembers all of what he learned after all. We need to go."

Ahsoka hesitated still not liking the idea of leaving her master behind. "This wouldn't have been a problem if he hadn't taken that detour," she said finally.

"We both know Anakin well enough to know that helping the rest of the crew was something he would do."

Ahsoka was silent for a long moment as she thought about it and she realized Obi-Wan was right. She sighed. "You're right. I hope he gets off before this thing blows."

"So do I." Obi-Wan led the way to one of the two remaining escape pods before the two of them climbed into it. Obi-Wan immediately went to work to eject the escape pod from the _Endar Spire_ and Ahsoka looked toward the planet of Taris as the escape pod jettisoned from the cruiser.

It flew through the space and shuddered rapidly when it hit the atmosphere of Taris. Obi-Wan looked a little pale as reentry rattled the ship violently. "I hate flying and falling is even worse," he muttered.

Ahsoka didn't respond for a while. "Well, we can't blame Anakin for this crash-landing," she commented.

"For once," Obi-Wan said lightly; Ahsoka was surprised that he could still joke despite their current predicament.

"Is there any way to steer this thing?" she asked peering at the controls.

"I haven't found a way."

The pod finished its journey through the atmosphere and Ahsoka's eyes widened when she saw exactly what was coming up toward them. Their pod was heading straight toward one of the buildings that covered Taris's surface.

"Oh dear," Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka couldn't agree more.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the seven page chapter 2**

**Darth: I liked it**

**Blaze: just a reminder, the quotes are not correct cause I'm on the Tatooine arc of the game and I don't remember the exact quotes from the Endar Spire part**

**Darth: it's also AU because of Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's appearance**

**Blaze: I also hope I'm keeping everyone in character. I swear I can see Anakin helping the crew while fighting during the attack**

**Darth: no really?**

**Blaze: take your sarcasm, leave and DO NOT GO TO STARBUCKS unless you're using Palpypie's credit card…or Malak's**

**Darth: (lifts up Palpypie and Malak's credit cards) I'm using both of them (leaps into Mace's Mustang and takes off)**

**Mace: hey! You didn't ask! Damn you (leaps into his other Mustang and takes off after Darth)**

**Blaze: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will come out as soon as I possibly can, and reviews, as always, are much appreciated.**


End file.
